Golden Hot-Rod ゴールデンホットロッド
by MaNamaJeff
Summary: After the death of his parents by the hands of a mysterious IS pilot, teenage genius Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark sets out to make an exoskeleton that can rival the IS while making some new friends and enemies along the way.


**The remake of the Dishonored + RWBY crossover is in a hiatus. I just don't know how to start off. I don't what to write next in the Blessing of the Lucii, if you have any ideas or suggestions, put it in the reviews. I have some crossover ideas in my head. I just got bored and decided to make another one.**

* * *

Anthony Edward Stark, or commonly known as "Tony Stark", is a 15 year old tech genius. He studies at the Massachusetts Institute of Technology. He is a boy with a fair skin complexion, dark brown hair, a navy blue eyes with and black pupil, he commonly wears a red t-shirt and blue jeans.

His parents, Howard and Maria Stark, owns a $9 billion weapons company known as "Stark Industries". Ever since Dr. Tabane Shinonono introduced the Infinite Stratos or commonly known as the "IS", business is booming for Stark Industries. As they help make parts and weapons for the IS. The IS is a high-tech exoskeleton with the combat capabilities surpassing any other weapon in the world. IS technology is distributed amongst the world, in order to keep one nation from dominating the other. For unknown reasons, the IS can only be operated by women, making a shift in power balance between men and women.

Meanwhile in America, Tony Stark at his workshop at M.I.T. He is working on his little pet project, he finished soldering some parts of a small device. Once he finished soldering, he puts the soldering pen back in its stand and got up from his work bench and a get a cable wire and a car battery. He connected the car battery to the small contraption. The object glowed with a blue light, the tech wizard's eye flashed with joy.

"I did it." Tony muttered, "I actually did it."

He got up and brought the glowing object with him to his computer desk. Tony turned on the computer and got the recording software on.

"Day 97, I finally did it. I've made it smaller." Tony said as he showed the object to the camera, "I'm able to a miniature Arc Reactor."

The Arc Reactor is device able to make power that is clean and environmental-friendly. The Stark Industries factory has a massive Arc Reactor powering the whole place. Tony is the first person to make it small like a battery.

"After many attempts, I've created the most advanced battery unit. Now if my calculations are correct, this thing could generator about 3 gigajoules per second. That's as many as 6 lightning bolt. I'm sure it can be better but that's enough for today. I might look onto this next week." Tony said as stopped the recording and turned off his computer.

As soon as he turned off his computer, someone is knocking at his door.

"Come in." Tony said.

The opened and a person peeked his head in. The person is a bald middle man, he wears circle-shaped glasses, and lab coat. This is Prof. Ho Yinsen.

"Mr. Stark, how's that little pet project of yours?" Prof. Yinsen asked.

"It's finished, Professor. Take a look." The young tech genius said.

The Professor came up to Tony's workbench and saw the glowing object.

"That's a very peculiar-looking glow stick, Mr. Stark." Prof. Yinsen said jokingly.

"It's not a glow stick, Professor. It's a miniature Arc Reactor, my parents have a bigger one powering their whole factory." Tony explained to the Professor.

"What could it generate?" Prof. Yinsen with curiosity in his eyes.

"3 Gigajoules per second." Tony replied back.

"You can almost power virtually anything with this much power." The professor said, he is amazed that this 15 year old tech wizard is able to make something like this.

"What are you going to now after you made this Arc Reactor?" Prof. Yinsen asked.

"I don't know. Maybe test what can and what can't it power? Maybe I'll build an exoskeleton with flying boot jets powered by the Arc Reactor." Tony said jokingly.

"That's actually a good idea." Prof. Yinsen said, "I'm actually interested how you would make this flying exoskeleton."

"Who knows what you're able to build? Maybe an alternative to the IS?" Prof. Yinsen said rhetorically. He knows that Tony is a tech genius and he won't be surprised he's able to make something like that.

"An alternative to the IS." Tony muttered as he cupped his chin while fiddling with the Arc Reactor.

"Well, I better get back to the lab. See you later, Mr. Stark." The professor opened the door and left the workshop.

Tony sat there thinking what the Professor said earlier. The sound of his cell phone brought him back into the real world. Tony looked at the phone to that Obadiah Stane, Howard Stark's business partner, called him. Tony answered the phone.

"Hey, Obadiah. What's up?" Tony spoke through the phone.

After hearing what Obadiah had to say, Tony's eye widen with shock.

"Wait... What!?" Tony exclaimed.

Tony put his cell phone away from his ear and turned his computer. He activated the TV app and turned on the news channel.

" _An unknown IS unit has attacked the Stark's private jets as they are coming back to America from a business trip. As you can see, the plane is destroyed by the crash landing and the wreckage is on fire. Firefighters are trying their best to supress the fire."_

Tony's eyes grow even wider.

"No…" Tony muttered with fear and shock.

 _ **Few hours later…**_

Everyone is here, even Tony's 2 friends, Virginia "Pepper" Potts and James "Rhodey" Rhodes. Everyone from Obadiah Stane to the staff of Stark Industries all mourned for the death of Howard and Maria Stark.

Pepper is a young woman of the same age as Tony and Rhodey. She has short ginger orange hair, and a fair skin complexion with hazel brown eyes, along with black pupils. Rhodey is a young man with a dark skin complexion and with a shorter dark gray hair

After the funeral's over, Tony's 2 friends came up to him, trying to comfort him.

"It's OK, Tony. We're here for you." Rhodey said.

"Yeah, he's right, Tony. If you need anything, you know who can talk to." Pepper added.

"Thanks guys, but I think I need sometime alone." Tony said then he walked away.

Pepper and Rhodey didn't made attempt to stop Tony, they just let him go. It's probably for the best.

 _ **The Next Day…**_

It's the weekend and Tony decided to go on a walk. He is still moody from his parent's funeral but he still thinking about what Prof. Yinsen said.

" _Who knows what you're able to build? Maybe an alternative to the IS?"_

Those words still echo inside Tony's mind. Then, an idea popped inside Tony's brain. He walked back to his house, which is empty, and went up to his room. He got some paper and a pencil then he start to draw the schematics of his next pet project. Tony is carried away to the point where he didn't hear his phone vibrating on his bed.

 _ **Meanwhile…**_

Rhodey and Pepper are trying to get in contact with Tony but he's not picking up his phone. They are planning to hang in the city centre.

"Any luck?" Rhodey asked.

"He's not picking up his phone." Pepper replied back with a frown.

"It's fine, Pepper. We can also invite him next time, he just needs some time alone." Rhodey said.

"I guess so." Pepper said.

 _ **A few hours later at Tony's house…**_

The sun is almost down but Tony finished his plans for his next pet project. The schematics shows a suit of armor, it looks crude and makeshift. The schematics also show the back of the armor, which shows the internal system of the armor.

Now, Tony needs parts and materials to make this suit of armor. Tony decided to go to the scrapyard and "borrow" a few parts from there. Tony still has another day left before he go to back M.I.T. So he decided to go to sleep.

 _ **The next day…**_

It's 5 o' clock in the morning and Tony is outside walk to the direction to the scrapyard. The road doesn't have any vehicles movement and the streets doesn't have anyone walking on it. Before he can see the scrapyard, a building caught his attention. Tony looked at the building, to that it's an abandoned Stark Industries facility and there is a fence keep anyone from entering. Tony climbed up the fence and walked inside the abandoned infrastructure. The inside of the building has nothing in it, there are holes in the roof. Everything just looked abandoned. But for Tony, this is an opportunity to make this place into his secret workshop.

"I could make a secret hideout out of this facility." Tony said as he touched one of the walls.

He rushed back outside and went to the scrapyard to get some parts for the armor.

 _ **The next day…**_

It's the end of the day and Tony is getting some tools and equipment from M.I.T while he is in the middle of the doing that, he was caught off guard by Prof. Yinsen.

"Mr Stark, what are you doing with all those equipment?" The professor stroke a conversation with the tech genius. He can see that he is carry some building tools.

"Professor Yinsen… Oh… Um… This is for my next pet project. Remember what we talked about last week?" Tony said and asked. He's really busy but he want people being suspicious of him.

"Oh, the exoskeleton. But where is it? It's not in your workshop." The professor asked.

"That's because I'm working on it at home. I don't want to disturb anybody with sounds drilling and hammering." Tony replied.

"Oh, OK then. Well, I won't stop you any longer. See you tomorrow, Mr. Stark." The Professor walked past Tony.

"Oh and by the way, Mr. Stark." The Professor stopped on his tracks, "My condolences. It's a shame to see 2 good people past away."

"Thanks, Professor. Well, I better go home now. See you later." Tony walked away and went to back to his house.

Tony went to the abandon facility where his private workshop is located. The inside still has nothing but there is a workshop and some parts material lying around. There is an anvil, a makeshift furnace, a sand casting mould.

"Time to get to work." Tony cracked his fingers.

He began to work on the exoskeleton that enhances the user's strength, he casted and moulded the metal frame of the exoskeleton and he connected the wires then solder in the wires. He made an internal system for the armor using fans and many other makeshift components. After the exoskeleton is completed, Tony began making the armor plates. He gather some scrap metal and heat it up in the furnace. With the molten metal contained in the crucible, he poured it in the sand casting mould. Then he took out half the mould and used a pair of tongs to grab the armor plate. He then put the armor plate on the anvil then hit it with a hammer, ensuring it doesn't have any bumps. Then he puts the armor plate under a tub of water to let it cool off.

After repeating all of this again for the other parts of the armor, he took a step back and admire all the work he has done. He did it, he made his first suit of armor. Now he needs to put it on. But then Tony realised, he needs an extra pair of arms to help him put it on. Knowing who to call, he dialled in the phone number.

 _ **A few moments later…**_

Both Pepper and Rhodey arrived at this so-called 'building' that he wants them to come. It doesn't look a building at all, looks like an abandon warehouse. They both wonder what Tony is doing in an abandon warehouse in this time, it's almost night time.

"You think this is the place?" Pepper asked.

"I guess. It looks exactly the same in the picture he sent us." Rhodey replied.

Both of them climbed over the fence and approach the entrance of the warehouse. And there they found, Tony Stark in his own private workshop. Tony Stark saw them and approach them.

"Finally, you guys came over." Tony greeted them.

"Alright, what's this about, Tony?" Rhodey asked the genius with an eye brow raised.

"Yeah, what have you been doing here?" Pepper also asked.

"You'll see." Tony said with grin.

Pepper and Rhodey both looked at each other, both of them raising an eyebrow at each other. Rhodey shrugged and they followed their genius friends to his workbench. Both of them saw what seems to be armor plating scattered around the workbench and an exposed exoskeleton hooked to a stand.

"Woah, are you trying to be a super-hero?" Asked Pepper, her eyes flashed with excitement.

"Umm… Yeah, you could say that." Replied Tony, technically his orange-haired friends is not wrong about his intentions.

"So this is what you have doing all day?" Rhodey asked, he grins because he is impressed that his friends is able to make something like this.

"Pretty cool, right? Now, the reason I called you here because I need your help."

"What you do need help with me?" Pepper asked, she seems eager about this.

"I realized that I need extra pair of arms to help me suit up. So that's where you guys can in." Tony explained.

"So you want us to help you put all the on?" Rhodey asked as he pointed his finger to the armor plates lying around.

"Yep. So you guys with me?"

"Sure." Rhodey replied calmly

"Of course yes!" Pepper replied with an energetic tone.

 _ **A few moments later…**_

Tony puts in his Arc Reactor in the chest of the exoskeleton. Rhodey lowers down the back plate of the armor while Pepper screws in the bolts of the armor. Tony puts on a leather jacket and gloves then he puts on the exoskeleton. Pepper connects the back plate of armor, which Rhodey just lowered down, to the exoskeleton while Rhodey is lowering down the chest plate then connects to the front of the exoskeleton.

"Alright, go to my laptop and initialize then power sequence." Tony said as Pepper went to his laptop.

"Uh OK, tell me how." Pepper looked at his laptop, the laptop is filled with command-line code.

"Function 11, press it." Tony said.

"OK, what's next?" Pepper asked.

"Do you see a progress bar?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, I got it." Pepper said after she pressed the 'f11' key on the keyboard.

"Press Control, I, and Enter." Tony said as Pepper pressed the keys Tony mentioned.

The progress bar starts to load.

"OK, help me put on the helmet." Tony said as Rhodey screws in the helmet for his friend.

The progress bar stops loading and now Tony can move with the suit. He tried moving his hands but his hand movement is really restricted. He tried walking but he makes loud noises when he does.

"Now this is what I call 'badass'." Rhodey complimented.

"Hey, you know what this reminds me of? That really old song from Black Sabbath. What was its name again?" Pepper added.

"So, what can this suit do?" Rhodey asked.

"This." Tony replied as he activated the flamethrower that was built into the armor. Luckily, the spread of the fire didn't touch anything.

"Woah, now this is epic." Pepper said after seeing the flames coming out of the hands of her friend's suit.

"Can you fly in that thing?" Pepper asked.

"That's what I'm going to find out." Tony said then pressed a button that located at the armor's forearm.

Jet fire began to come out from the suit's boots and Tony starts flying. He made a hole in the roof when he starts gaining altitude. Tony is panicking at the same time amazed that he is flying in a trash can with limbs. Sure, it might not be IS levels of flight but it's still flight.

He could see his house from up here and the scrapyard he got his parts from, he can also see both Pepper and Rhodey's house from here. As soon as he's getting a hang of this, the suit's boot jets malfunction and Tony starts to fall.

Tony panicked and screaming as he spins around while falling to his uncertain doom. He realized what he needs to do when this happen. He pressed a button located at the armor's forearm then the armor plates, except for the helmet, came off and a parachute came out the exoskeleton's back. Tony descends and as soon as he touches the ground he collapse to the ground.

Pepper and Rhodey can be seen dashing towards Tony. Both of them could see that Tony's still inside the exposed exoskeleton and the armor plates scattered around.

"Tony! Are you OK?" Pepper asked with concern.

"Yep, I'm fine." Tony said as he opened the face plate of the helmet.

"That's one hell of a show you just put up." Rhodey said with a grin.

"Your welcome. Now can you help me take this off?" Tony asked his friends.

After the 3 friends clean up, all of them went back to their houses. Tony is still up on his room, on his computer, modelling the plans for his secret underground hideout. In his room, there are 2 old and broken robot arms he found at the scrapyard. He decided to stop and went to sleep.

 _ **A dozen weeks later….**_

"What is it this time, Tony?" Rhodey asked.

The 3 friends are standing in front of a door with a keypad and biometric scanner next to it.

"Oh, is this your secret hideout?" Pepper asked, she seems enthusiastic about this.

"You'll see." Tony said with a grin.

Tony pressed a number combination into the keypad and pressed his hand against the biometric scanner. The keypad recognised the number and gave out a green light then the door opened, revealing a secret staircase.

"After you guys." Tony said as he point his hands to the secret staircase.

"Ladies first." Pepper said then she walked in with no hesitation.

As Pepper climbed down the stairs, she saw light coming out from the right side. She walked in to see a room. She opened her mouth with amazement. The room is very big, it has holograms scattered across the room. There is a curved desktop with a 4 monitor computer setup. There are 2 robot arms, one stand next to some rolling tables and one standing next to a testing ground with a broom on its claws. There are engineering tools and machines in the sides. She could walk in but there is a sheet of glass with a door that is locked.

"Woah, this is amazing." Pepper said.

"I think 'amazing' is an understatement." Rhodey said as he and Tony caught with Pepper.

Tony went up to the glass door and pressed in a code and scanned his hand on the biometric scanner.

"Where you get the money to make this place?" Rhodey asked.

"I got most of all my money from Obadiah, I earned a little bit more by doing house work for my neighbors and cooking cheeseburgers and shawarmas as a part time job. The tools and equipment I got are either unwanted by M.I.T, from the back of my house, or from the scrapyard nearby." Tony explained.

"So you built this place all by yourself?" Pepper asked.

"No. I had help from Dum-E and U." Tony said as he pointed his finger towards the 2 robot arms.

"Dum-E, you missed a spot." Tony called out to the robot with a broom. The robot heard this and turned around swept up the spot that it missed.

"Man, I'm hungry. You guys wanna get something to eat? Foods on me." Tony said as he touched his stomach.

"Sure, why not?/OK." Both Rhodey and Pepper replied to the request of food.

 _ **Few Hours Later…**_

The 3 friends spent all day hanging out. When it's getting late, they bid each other goodbye. Instead of going back home, Tony went back to his private underground workshop. He sat down on his computer and opened up a program file that he has been working on. He continued working on it, adding more lines of code in. Tony tapped away on his keyboard, eyes twitching everything to see and fix every error in the code. Tony then took his hologram pointer pen and pointed it to his computer then to the hologram table. A hologram appeared at the table, it looks like an orange blob with circle around it. Tony cupped his chin, thinking what's he has to do next. He pointed his finger at small hologram blocks then slides into the orange blob hologram's circular outline. After he slides the hologram blocks, he taps the circular outline. The outline took stick all the hologram blocks into it then process the code. The circular outline turns green, meaning there's nothing wrong. Tony saw this, his eyes filled with pride, he pressed a holographic button that says "Execute". After the button is pressed, the program came to life.

"Hello Sir, I am J.A.R.V.I.S. How may I help you?" The orange blob hologram starts to talk. It has a British accent of middle age man. This is Just. **A** nother. **R** ather. **V** ery. **I** ntelligent. **S** ystem, or J.A.R.V.I.S, for short. J.A.R.V.I.S on Erwin Jarvis, The Stark Family's former-butler.

"Hello, J.A.R.V.I.S. Could you upload yourself into the workshop mainframe?" Tony said.

"Of course, Sir. I'm uploading my program into the workshop mainframe." J.A.R.V.I.S replied.

After waiting for a few seconds, J.A.R.V.I.S uploaded himself into the workshop. He now controls the workshop and keep watch of the workshop.

"Upload processing at 100%. Uploading completed." J.A.R.V.I.S said.

"Thanks, J.A.R.V.I.S. Would you mind turning yourself off so I can save your source code?" Tony asked his personal A.I system.

"As you wish Sir, have a goodnight." J.A.R.V.I.S replied.

The A.I. turned itself off and Tony saved J.A.R.V.I.S' source code. After he saved his A.I's source code, Tony walked to the staircase back to the surface and waved his hands, causing the lights to turn itself off. Tony went back to his house to get some sleep.

* * *

 _The Armor Database_

 _File Name: Mark 1_

 _Description: An armored-plated prototype exoskeleton built by Tony Stark with the intention to make a high-tech exoskeleton that can rival Dr. Tabane Shinonono's "Infinite Stratos" (IS). The death of his parent, Howard and Maria, by the hands of a mysterious IS pilot motivated him to make this exoskeleton, so that he can find and get revenge on the pilot. The parts are from a scrapyard near the abandon Stark facility where he made his secret workshop._

 _Power Core: Mini Palladium Arc Reactor Mark 1._

 _Armor Composition: Iron-Copper-Magnesium Alloy and Leather Jacket._

 _Armor Weapons: Manual-Deployment Rocket Launcher and Flamethrowers._

 _Armor Features: Electromagnetic Gloves, Jet Boots and Parachute._

 _Armor Capabilites: Enhances User's Strength and Increased Protection._

* * *

 _ **End Chapter… And so began a new chapter for a rising hero…**_

 **So yeah like I said, I have some crossover in my head that I want to become a thing. I even have a crossover idea of Middle-Earth and My Hero Academia where this OC got hold of the wraith powers that are similar to Talion and Celebrimbor after he was killed.**

 **In the Dishonored + RWBY crossover remake, I had it where an AU Corvo who lived in Remmant and he became a huntsman-in-training because his family urged him to.**

 **If you have any ideas, put it in the reviews. Even if it's an idea of a new Chapter of The Blessing of The Lucii, a way to start off the Dishonored + RWBY remake starting, or a new chapter of this new crossover.**

 **Is there something you don't like about this crossover? Just put it in the reviews.**

 **So do you guys like this version of Tony Stark? Yes, this version of Tony Stark is based on Earth-904913 a.k.a The Armored Adventures Universe.**


End file.
